Chapter 1 Sakura
by TiedupTemari
Summary: Tsunade gives Sakura a special promotion after a particularly sweaty day in the village. And her life changes in more ways than one. There is also many more chapters of this on my Deviant art account, tieduptemari So if you don't want to wait until it get uploaded here you can check it out there.
1. Chapter 1 Sakura

It was unseasonably hot in Konoha, it had been hot all week and didn't show any sign of relenting. Sakura had finished all of the tasks that Lady Tsunade had given her, she trudged through the village trying to get back to the Hokage's office without passing out, she could feel sweat dripping between the toes of her ninja boots, she wanted to take them off but she knew the ground was likely hot enough to burn her soft feet.

Sakura knocked on the door to Tsunade's office and heard her yell "enter", inside Tsunade had her shoes off and her feet up on the desk, she was fanning herself furiously, Shizune was no where to be seen. "wheres Shizune Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked curious " I told her I wouldn't drink for a week if she finished the rest of today's work by herself" Sakura knew Tsunade must have been desperate to give up sake for a whole week.

"Sakura if you knew anyone with a jutsu that could stop the heat you would tell me right?" Tsunade asked lolling her head to the side so she could look at Sakura "of course Lady Tsunade" Tsunade stopped fanning to rest her arm " I've been running back and forth around town all day trying to treat the cases of heat stroke, sending messages to every village I can name asking them to send water to help fight the drought, if this keeps up much longer the village is going to be bankrupt!"

Tsunade sighed "but worst of all my feet hurt so bad from walking all day I can't think about anything else!" Tsunade looked over at Sakura and saw her standing just inside the door sweating " silly child what are you doing? Pull a chair up before you pass out, talk to me to take my mind off my sore feet and the blistering heat" Sakura did as she was told and brought a chair up to the open window to sit near Tsunade.

Sakura and Tsunade sat and talked about unimportant matters for nearly an hour when Tsunade finally had enough, " Sakura, dear child, my feet are so sore, if you rub them for me I will grant you one favor, anything you can possibly think of that is within my power to grant, please, I can't take it anymore". Sakura sat looking stunned for a few minutes, "um sure Lady Hokage's if it'll make you feel better why not." Tsunade set her feet in Sakura's lap, Sakura picked up Tsunade's right foot, she judged it to be about a size 7, it was drenched in sweat but didn't smell bad like she expected it to. Sakura started by rubbing Tsunade's arches, she heard the Hokage let out a little moan which surprised her, "harder" the Hokage said in a kind but demanding voice. Sakura starting applying more pressure and massage the Hokage's feet deeply, Tsunade let out a deep moan and looked at the ceiling.

Sakura continued to deeply massage the Hokage's right foot for nearly an hour, she noticed Tsunade was holding her left foot up in front of her face, she placed the right foot back down in her lap, she started massaging the pad of Tsunade's left foot making her moan more, Sakura started to enjoy making the Hokage moan and wanted it to happen more, she more intently massaged the foot trying anything she could think of to produce more of those satisfying moans.

After about another hour of massaging Sakura noticed Tsunade staring at her "something wrong Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked a little bit concerned that her massaging hadn't been enough to satisfy the Hokage " Sakura how would you like a job making double what you do now and only have to work 2-4 hours a day?" Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Lady surely a job like this doesn't exist" Sakura said. Tsunade studied her a moment more "Sakura I would like to hire you to be my foot servant" she let it hang in the air for a moment, wanting to see if it would scare her off or not "what would I have to do?" Sakura asked still a little confused "well mostly what you did today, but you would also have to worship my feet if I asked you to" Tsunade said carefully gauging Sakura's reaction "what do you mean worship" Sakura asked still not understanding "well you would have to lick my feet and suck my toes, I think its a rather fair deal, all you need to do is come in for a few hours a day and service my feet, I think its a rather fair deal considering you only have to work one fourth as long for double the pay" Sakura thought about it carefully, it didn't sound bad, and she really did need the money.

" would you mind if I ….. tried it out before accepting the job?" Sakura asked starting to get a bit nervous. "of course, just kneel on the floor in front of me" Sakura pushed the chair away and got on the floor in front of Tsunade "now when you come to service me you will call me Mistress, I'll only make you worship for a few minutes to get the hang if you accept the job expect you to start tomorrow okay?" Sakura nodded.

Tsunade placed her left foot on Sakura's shoulder and placed her right foot in front of her face "take the foot in your hands and start by slowly sucking each toe" Tsunade instructed. Sakura took the offered foot and started slowly sucking on Tsunade's big toe, it tasted really salty from all the sweat but also really good. Sakura slowly sucked on each toe and then started licking up and down the length of Tsunade's foot, Tsunade was no longer giving instruction Sakura was just doing what she felt was right, she stopped briefly to nibble on the heel before returning to the toes. After sucking on the for several more minutes she stuck all of the toes in her mouth at once and started violently sucking them, Tsunade had been moaning happily the whole time but this made her practicably scream in pleasure.

Sakura repeated the process with the other foot for about another twenty minutes never slowing down, making Tsunade scream in pleasure, but eventually Tsunade stopped her. They were both panting and sweating even more than before and Tsunade said "alright well it looks like you got the hang of it, will you take the job" Sakura nodded furiously and Tsunade smiled "alright well go rest up I expect you to be here bright and early tomorrow" Tsunade said dismissing her.

Sakura walked through the leaf village reflecting on the events of the day, she had really enjoyed the taste and even the feel of Tsunade's toes in her mouth, but Tsunade had enjoyed it so much more than that. She wondered to herself how hard it would be to get someone to worship her feet, she wanted to know what it felt like, she wanted to experience what Tsunade had. As she strolled through the city she noticed that the sun had nearly set. She saw Ichiraku and noticed how hungry she was, She peeked inside the curtain and saw that Naruto was inside. "hey Naruto mind if I join you?" Sakura said sitting down next to him, Naruto was the only customer, probably because it was late. "Oh hi Sakura what are you doing out this late" Sakura tried to suppress a blush but it didn't work very well " I was just finishing up some work for Lady Tsunade" Naruto finished a big slurp of ramen. "grandma Tsunade huh? She works you to hard Sakura, you need to relax a little sometimes, especially in this heat, doing all that work in heat like this will be the death of you."

Sakura laughed a little " I never thought id be lectured about working to hard by YOU!" Sakura said still laughing "yeah I know, I tried training a few days ago, Neji and Hinata had to carry me back to the village and throw cold water on me, they lectured me for nearly an hour about how stupid training in this heat was and I promised Hinata that I would take it easy until the heat passed." " That must be really hard for you" Sakura said still giggling a little " YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Naruto screamed at her, I try just walking around the village but its to hot, there's nothing to do at home, I've tried to get grandma Tsunade to give me missions but she says there ain't any, I've just been sitting here at Ichiraku for the past three days, I'm loosing my mind!" the wild agitated look on Naruto's face made Sakura start laughing all over again.

She got her ramen and finished it much more quickly than she had expected, she had been really hungry so she ordered another bowl, she and Naruto we're relatively quite when they were eating. As Sakura finished her second bowl she had an idea, she studied Naruto while he was eating, her eyes stopped on his mouth... "Naruto I need to talk to you about something but I need to go do something first, can you meet me at your place in like a half hour?" Naruto slurped up the rest of his ramen juice "sure Sakura I'll head back there soon" "thanks Naruto" Sakura said jumping up from the table.

"Lady Tsunade are you in?" Sakura said as she went through the door, she didn't wait for permission to come in, she was in a hurry. " Sakura? What did you need this late?" Tsunade said taking her feet down off the desk. "you still owe me a favor for the foot massage right?" Tsunade frowned a little in confusion "yes, why?". Sakura quickly explained her plan to Tsunade, Tsunade smiled and even laughed a little "oh yes I think I can do that for you". Tsunade quickly wrote down some things on a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura, "be sure to tell me all about it tomorrow alright" Sakura smiled "every detail Lady Tsunade every detail, and thank you". Sakura could hear Tsunade laughing even after she left the room.

"oh hey Sakura your here, what is it you needed?" Sakura pushed him into the apartment and handed him the paper "you've got a mission from Lady Tsunade" Sakura said smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

Naruto Uzumaki took the piece of paper that Sakura handed him, it was an S rank mission, S RANK! "AWSOME ANOTHER S RANK MISSION!" Naruto practically screamed in her face "Naruto you should at least read what the mission is before you get excited" Sakura scolded " I don't care I finally got another S rank mission! That must mean that Grandma Tsunade acknowledges my skill as a ninja" Naruto said sounding cocky. "I NEED TO PACK!, LATER SAKURA" Naruto yelled again running off toward the closet. Sakura stood leaning against the door frame watching as he threw cloths into his pack. "Naruto... Sakura said slowly, I really think you should read the mission before you pack... you don't even know where your going yet.

Naruto stopped packing and sat down on the bed "alright Sakura I'll read the mission report JEEZ." Naruto quickly scanned the page the tossed it down on the bed and continued packing. After several minutes Naruto ran back to the bed and quickly picked up the paper, he sat down and scanned it more slowly. He looked up at Sakura and then read the mission one more time, "uh Sakura..." Naruto said turning a little bit red "why yes Naruto? What is it?" Naruto peeked up at her from behind the page one more time " I don't think I can accept this mission" Naruto said sounding a little nervous. Sakura gasped loudly feigning surprise "but Naruto if you let Lady Hokage down she might never give you another important mission again, you wouldn't want to fail your village would you?" Naruto was putty in her hand, she could bend his will any way she wanted, and he didn't even know she was doing it. "well...no..NO I wont fail my village... I'll do it..but uh Sakura... I sorta need your help..." Naruto said now blushing furiously.

Naruto handed Sakura the mission request, Sakura pretended to read it, she already knew what it said "It says I have to be your foot servant any time you show me that mission report" Naruto said unable to look her in the eye. "Anytime I show him this report huh..." Sakura thought to herself "gonna have to get this thing laminated in the morning" Sakura smiled to herself.

She put the paper in her pocket as she walked past Naruto into the bedroom, he was still stunned so he didn't notice. Having taken her ninja boots off at the door Sakura strolled Casually into the bedroom, she plopped down on the bed and sat up against the headboard. It only took Naruto a few minutes to recover from his state of shock and stroll into the bedroom. He saw Sakura laying on the bed, her boots were off showing of her crossed legs, his eyes wondered to her feet. _"maybe this wont be so bad" _Naruto thought to himself.

"So uh what do I do" Naruto said shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "start slow" Sakura said "massage my feet" Sakura said wiggling her toes, Naruto came over and sat on the bed in front of her feet, he picked up her left foot and slowly started rubbing the arch with his thumbs. "mmm yea that's nice, push harder" Sakura said moaning louder as Naruto did as he was told, he massaged around the pad of her foot just under the toes, Sakura moaned loudly. Hearing Sakura moan like that stirred something inside Naruto, but it also stirred something in his pants, he would do anything to make her moan like that again.

Sakura watched as Naruto massaged her feet, it felt good, she had no need to rush. She let him massage her feet for a few hours, he alternated every half hour. Finally Sakura stopped him, "lay down on your back and look at the ceiling" Naruto quickly did as he was told, when he was in position Sakura grabbed his legs and pulled him toward her, she pulled him as close as she could until his crotch was nearly touching her butt. Sakura laid her legs across his body with her feet on either side of his head, Slowly she lifted one up and let it hover above his face "I want you to start by licking in between my toes" Sakura said, she could feel him shaking under her, she could also feel his growing arousal through his pants "do you understand?" she said making sure he was paying attention. Naruto lifted his hands to garb her foot her she used her feet to push the both back down to his sides "keep your hands at your side until I tell you otherwise. Naruto nodded and Sakura put her foot down on his face, Naruto eagerly started licking in between her toes.

Naruto thought he would gag when he tasted the accumulated sweaty funk that was between Sakura's toes from walking around in the heat all day, but he didn't in fact, he thought it tasted good. Was that weird?... Maybe a little but everyone he had ever met called him weird so it didn't really bother him. He lapped happily at Sakura's toes starting to enjoy himself, not only was Sakura in his bed but he was making her moan, not really in the context he had always dreamed of but this was still good. Sakura suddenly moaned loudly as Naruto hit a particularly good spot, Naruto really enjoyed her moans, especially that one, it cause the bulge in his pants to grow suddenly, he could feel it pressing against Sakura's butt, he really hoped she didn't notice but he doubted it.

_"__so I guess he's enjoying himself" _Sakura said feeling the bulge pressing against her _"I guess that's alright... He's doing a good job so I won't say anything about it." _

Sakura pulled her toes away, much to Naruto's dismay, his mouth wasn't empty long though as she quickly filled it with her right heel. Naruto sucked and drew his teeth across the heel, it wasn't as tasty as the toes, but if it made Sakura happy he would do it, he would to anything to make Sakura happy. She let him enjoy both the heels for awhile, he seemed eager to please which made Sakura happy, she pulled her foot away again "kiss the arches" she said holding her foot above his face, she didn't lower it for him forcing him to lean forward to be able to reach his goal. Naruto strained for each kiss but he wouldn't give up, each time Sakura lowered the foot into range he leapt at it, plating a kiss on the arch.

Several minutes and a few dozen kisses later Sakura placed the foot back on his face "good boy, I think you've earned a little reward, lick between my toes again." Naruto started happily lapping at the toes again, as he did, he felt Sakura shift slightly, she brushed against his throbbing bulge making him gasp slightly. She heard his gasp and knew what she did but didn't stop, she started to grind her hips against his bulge making him moan. Suddenly she stopped "if you stop I stop" Sakura said looking down at him, he noticed that the pleasure had distracted him so much that he stopping licking between her toes, he started lapping desperately, as soon as he did Sakura started to grind again. Before long Naruto noticed that the faster he licked the faster Sakura ground, so he licked faster and faster, trying to get her to go fast enough to push him over the edge, he started funneling chakra into his tongue to make it go faster. "that's cheating" Sakura said panting, but she managed to match his pace anyway.

Just when Sakura thought she couldn't grind any faster she felt Naruto shudder violently, he moaned so loud it was practically a scream, she looked down at him, and he looked at her "did you like your reward?" she asked with a sly smile "it was the most amazing thing ever!" Naruto said still panting "but uh Sakura... you think I could go to the bathroom and clean up?" Sakura giggled and moved so that he would get up "hurry back we're not done yet."

Naruto returned from the bathroom several minutes later wearing his pajamas "these were the only thing I had clean" Sakura smiled at him "that' all right, come lay at the end of the bed" she said pointing at the foot board. Naruto moved into position and Sakura put her feet near his face "suck on my toes till I fall asleep please?" she asked Naruto nicely even though she could have just as easily demanded it, Naruto happily obliged.

Sakura woke up at some point in the middle of the night and looked down, she saw Naruto curled around her feet like a little dog, she smiled softly. Today had been a lot of fun, but she wanted more, needed more, she had a plan forming in her head but she needed time. Maybe Naruto could enjoy the fruits of her plan as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Ino

Ino was tired she had been working late all week, she could barley stand. _"just a few more minutes" _she thought to herself as she watched the clock, she had the next three days off if she could just make it a few more minutes without dying. "GOAL" Ino shouted throwing her apron off and running to the door. Once she got outside she started walking not wanting to get all sweaty, She stopped for a moment to admire the stars as she often did. Just as she was about to start walking again she felt something soft and wet clamp down over her nose and mouth, she struggled violently but whoever had grabbed her was really strong, there was no way to break the hold, Ino started to quickly loose energy, the stars started to fade, then all she saw was blackness.

"Mistress what are you doing!" Naruto said as Sakura came through the door with Ino slung over her shoulder. Naruto had started called her Mistress after their first week together, she didn't stop him because it kinda made her feel good but she didn't enforce it either. It had been nine days since their first day together. " Is that any way to greet someone?" she said throwing Ino down on the bed and sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry Mistress " Naruto said falling to the floor in front of her and kissing her boots, she smiled at him. Sakura lifted his chin up with her finger "i was just kidding" she dropped his chin and laid back, resting her head on Ino's legs "you wouldn't believe how tiring it is lugging her all the way across the village. Could you take my boots off for me?" Sakura said holding her feet up to him. Naruto quickly removed her boots and set them off to the side, he planted a single kiss on the top of each foot then looked up at her smiling.

Sakura smiled back at him, "alright Mistress has work to do, could you go do the dishes?" She had asked nicely but Naruto treated her every word like a command hoping to please her enough to be rewarded, he rushed off to the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Alright Ino-pig time to get you ready for your debut performance, Sakura quickly removed all of Ino's cloths except her lacy purple bra and panties, reaching into her belt pouch she threw numerous coils of rope onto the bed, she also took the pillowcase off of Naruto's pillow and tied a knot in the middle.

Awhile later Sakura stood back and admired her work, Ino was in a strict hogtie, Sakura had been sure to make it comfortable, but it was still strict. Shizune had been teaching her rope techniques, Tsunade didn't mind, as long as Sakura still serviced her every day. " Naruto could you come in here" Sakura said still looking at Ino. Naruto walked into the room a few seconds later, When he saw Ino he blushed furiously "what is it Mistress " he said still staring at Ino " I need to go to work, the I need to pick up some things, I'll be back by tonight, but I want you to watch Ino. If you need to later you can un-gag her to give her food and water, but no matter what she says don't untie her alright?, if you can manage this I promise to give you a very special reward when I get home." At the mention of a reward Naruto's eyes lit up "you can count on me Mistress" He said pounding his fist against his chest.

Sakura kneeled in the Hokage's office, as much as she enjoyed having her feet worshiped she still had a deep love for worshiping feet herself, she had gotten much better at it as well, she could now adequately pleasure her Mistress in under an hour, where it used to take over two. Tsunade looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes as she moaned loudly, fifty three minutes, Sakura made a mental note. " May I be excused now Mistress", Tsunade rolled her head to the side so she could look at her "oh yes, you performed you duties excellently, you may go,"

Sakura rushed to get what she needed, her session with Tsunade had got her all hot and bothered, she would have stayed longer but she wanted to get home and play with her new toy. Sakura checked her list again, crossing the last item off the list she gathered her things and headed back to Naruto's place.

She pushed open the door and staggered into the bedroom, eager to set down her heavy load. She let all the bags fall off her arm then carried the heaviest item with her to the wall. It was a large iron cage, she pushed it up against the wall by the door to the balcony. Sakura leaned against the cage she noticed that Naruto was standing in the doorway to the kitchen staring at her, she also noticed that Ino was still hogtied on the bed, her eyes were so wide Sakura thought they might pop out of her head. She went back to the bags, she pulled out two round bowls, she set the bags back down and went to the kitchen, pushing Naruto out of the way as she did. When Sakura came back one of the bowls had water in it, the other had some protein bars in it, she bent down and put the two bowls inside the large cage, it was big enough that a normal sized person would be able to move around a little if they were crouched. She pulled a human sized fur lined dog bed out of the largest bag and put it near the back of the cage, she also put a pillow and some blankets in the bed.

Sakura smiled when she thought the cage was ready, she picked up the remaining bags and set them on the table near the bed. The first thing she pulled out was a collar " I trust she wasn't to much trouble" Sakura said looking over her shoulder at Naruto " not at all mistress, I fed her dinner and gave her a glass of water, then I put her gag back on just like you said" Sakura smiled at him which she could tell made him happy " I guess you've earned your reward then, just give me a minute to finish with Ino and ill blow your mind."

Sakura held the collar up in front of Ino, It had silver studded letter that said Ino-Pig across the front, there was also a little metal loop for a leash. Sakura took out Ino's gag to give her a chance to protest, Ino knew she was supposed to say something, but all she could manage was a subdued look, Sakura knew that Ino was submissive, she was just to scared of what people would think of her to admit it to herself. Sakura strapped the collar around Ino's neck then used a little padlock to secure it in place, as the lock snapped shut Sakura noticed Ino shiver in anticipation. Going back to the bag Sakura pulled out a purple ball gag with black straps, she held it up to Ino's mouth, Ino opened it without hesitation. After Sakura had locked the ball gag in she lowered herself down to look Ino in the eye "you were a very good girl not resisting when I gave you your gifts, I'll be sure to reward you for it later" she patted Ino on the head then motioned for Naruto to come closer.

"Go strip down to your underwear and come back" Sakura said in a commanding voice, after he left the room to go to the bathroom she pulled Ino down to the foot of the bed, so she was facing the headboard. When Naruto walked back into the room Sakura was sitting against the headboard wearing nothing but a lacy black bra and panties, she motioned Naruto closer. When Naruto was within her reach she grabbed him and pulled him down so he was between her legs, she was watching Ino who was watching them closely. Sakura pulled Naruto close to her so his back was against her chest, she nibbled lightly on his ear causing him to moan. She slowly started rubbing his thighs with her feet, working her way up, he started breathing faster the higher her feet rubbed. Just before she reached the desired location she stopped, she pulled off his underwear and watched as Ino stared between his legs, she watched as her face turned red and heard the soft moan of desire escape past her gag.

She started stroking slowly, she was also kissing and biting Naruto's neck and ear, the whole time never breaking eye contact with Ino, paying close attention she heard the desperate moans that were escaping Ino's gag, she watched as Ino started to struggle becoming desperate for release, she let Ino struggle as she continued to slowly stroke Naruto. After about ten minutes Ino looked into Sakura's eyes, giving her the most desperate pleading look, Sakura smiled back at her "wait right there" she whispered into Naruto's ear. Going to her bag she picked up two things, she went over to Ino and rolled her onto her side, she did something between her legs that Naruto couldn't see. Sakura rolled Ino back onto her stomach and once again took her place behind him, he noticed she had some sort of remote in her hand. She slowly started stroking again, he noticed that Ino was struggling impatiently against her ropes and giving Sakura a pleading look, he saw Sakura turn the dial on the remote to 1.

Naruto heard a faint humming sound but paid it no mind, he was delirious with pleasure as he watched the feet hugging his manly bits slowly increase their painfully slowly stroking. Sakura turned the dial to 2 and Naruto heard the humming increase in volume, at the same time Sakura notably increased the speed of her stroking. It continued for some time, another turn on the dial meant faster and faster strokes, Naruto could feel himself getting close, and as he looked at Ino she seemed to be enjoying herself to. Suddenly Sakura turned the dial up to max and flipped a little switch at the bottom, as she did this she also repositioned her feet and used a special technique, Naruto heard Ino scream into her gag, at the same time Sakura made him release, his love juice arced through the air perfectly and hit Ino square between the eyes, it all happened so perfectly he knew that Sakura had planned it.

After Naruto had excused himself to go clean up Sakura turned the dial back down to three "would you like me to leave this on?" Sakura asked kneeling on the floor next to Ino, Ino nodded furiously "you promise to be a good girl and not try to escape?" Ino nodded happily, Sakura could tell she didn't want to leave, "good because even if you did want to leave that collar has a unique chakra seal on it, if you tried to leave the apartment without my permission you would be paralyzed the before you made it a whole step out the door ", Ino looked scared for a second but it passed quickly "your a good girl aren't you" Sakura said patting her on the head, Ino nodded happily. Sakura tucked the remote in Ino's ropes where she couldn't reach it then laid on the bed watching her squirm in pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4 Ino Part 2

Sakura tugged on the leash to get her slave's attention, "see something you like Pig?" Sakura asked as Naruto walked past them naked to get his cloths out of the closet. "What...oh sorry Mistress please forgive me?" Sakura looked into her eyes "do you want Naruto Pig?", Naruto heard this as he was pulling cloths out of the closet, she saw him stiffen, in more ways than one. " Not as much as I want you Mistress... It was just distracting is all, please forgive me" Ino begged as she affectionately kissed Sakura's feet, "alright you are forgiven, it's alright to get distracted sometimes" Sakura said as she leaned back against the headboard.

After breakfast Naruto and Ino were laying on the bed at Sakura's feet, each servicing one. Naruto was wearing his usual orange and black outfit and Ino was wearing her lacy purple bra and panties. "So what do my little pets want to do today huh?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto first "anything you want Mistress as long as I get to be with you" Sakura sighed at the unhelpful dullness of his response "what about you Pig, what would you like to do?" Ino slowly pulled Sakura's big toe out of her mouth with a wet pop. "well Mistress it's been a week since I became your property, and I've been at your feet or in my cage since then, so I was just hoping...maybe we could uh... go for a walk in the woods or something?...maybe... if you don't mind." Sakura though it over a moment as she traced her big toe around Ino's lips teasing her. " That actually sounds like an amazing idea, I know of this quite spot with a cool clean pond that is great for swimming, we could pack a picnic basket and make a day of it" Sakura sat up on the bed and stretched "Naruto go pack a nice picnic basket for us okay? And when your done find some shorts to swim in...or don't... your choice." Naruto nodded happily and ran off to the kitchen.

"So pig did you remember to pack your bikini when I sent you home to get your things?" Sakura asked looking down at Ino who was on all fours. "Yes Mistress" Sakura nodded "good girl go put it on for me." Ino crawled into her cage, she had enough room to move, she could crouch and still hold her head straight, but she couldn't stand. Ino didn't hesitate to strip naked as her mistress watched, she removed her bra and panties and replaced it with a purple bikini top and purple bikini bottoms that tied at the sides.

As Ino crawled out of the cage Sakura motioned for her to turn around, Ino followed the command without hesitation. When Ino was facing away from her Sakura suddenly pushed her forward to that she leaned over on the cage, while she was leaning over Sakura delivered a powerful slap to Ino's ass, Ino moaned in pleasure, Sakura grabbed it and groped it for a second then released it, studying the bright red hand print she left on Ino's ass. " You look beautiful pig" Sakura said still studying Ino in the Bikini, "really? Thank you so much Mistress" Ino said blushing.

"Oh Pig I nearly forgot, I meant to reward you for following everyone of my commands flawlessly for a week." Sakura went into the cabinet by the window and pulled out a black leather box, she put it on the bed and opened it, inside was another collar like Ino's. Sakura pulled Ino over to the bed and made her kneel, she unlocked the collar that said Ino-Pig and took it off. Sakura held the new collar in front of Ino, it said SLAVE in bright engraved silver studded letters, Ino could tell the letters were made of real silver. The leather was also much finer and softer, it had etched swirling designs around the outside. "This" Sakura said holding it closer to Ino's face "Is not just a collar, this is a promotion, you wearing this says that I take pride in you as my slave, that you are valuable to me, special to me, this collar was very expensive, I expect you to take care of it." As Sakura finished talking she started buckling the collar around Ino's neck, Ino shuddered as the soft leather contoured to her neck, a small moan escaped her as it was locked into place, then she thought about how Sakura said she was not only Valuable to her but also special. "Well what do you think?" Sakura said kneeling down in front of Ino so that their knees touched, she leaned forward and inspected the collar a bit. "Mistress..." Ino said grabbing Sakura's shoulders and holding her at arm's length. Sakura saw that their were tears running down Ino's face "Mistress... you have no idea how much this means to me...tha...thank you." Ino said as she started to cry, Sakura hugged her close "I'm glad you like it" Sakura held her closely for a few minutes, then pinched her butt hard causing Ino to jump and squeak "Now come on slave enough crying today is a happy day" Sakura said standing up, Sakura picked up Ino's old collar and put it in the black leather box "here slave, keep this as a reminder of how far you've come, Also I forgot about these." Sakura went back to ht e cabinet and pulled out another black leather box, this one was shaped like a cube "this box has leather cuffs for your wrists and ankles made the same as your collar, keep them in your cage and put them on whenever we're at home, you may take them off when we leave or when you shower so I won't lock them" Sakura got down low so she could look Ino in the eye "but I expect you to wear them any other time we are home okay?" Ino nodded happily and took her presents to her cage.

Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing a pink Bikini and pink Sarong tied at her waist "if you promise to stay by my side Slave I won't lead you through the village on a leash, but you have to keep the collar on understand?" Ino nodded happily still wearing her purple bikini. Naruto came out of the kitchen wearing orange and black shorts with a towel draped over his shoulders but no shirt, he had a large picnic basket in his right hand and another bag in his left hand with a bunch of extra towels and stuff in it. "I've packed everything on your list Mistress are you ready to go" Sakura nodded "yes I believe so, let's head out".

Sakura walked through the village with Ino on her right and Naruto on her left, Naruto had his hands folded behind his head casually, but Ino was blushing furiously as she stuck close to Sakura's side, every time someone looked at Ino's collar her blush intensified. _"oh man I hope none of your friends see me like this, or anyone I know really, oh god WHAT IF MY PARENTS SEE ME...oh I would just die" _Ino looked nervously at Sakura _"wait...this collar was a sign of Mistresses pride in me, I shouldn't be ashamed of that, I should wear it with pride." _Ino's blush lessened but didn't vanish completely, she held her head up a little but still looked away when people stared at her, it was something.

When they reached the border of the woods Sakura stopped them, she reached into the bag and pulled out a black leather leash. As she clipped it on she saw Ino smile, Sakura gave her a reassuring pat on the head, it made Ino bounce with joy. They walked through the woods for about an hour, Ino stayed close enough to Sakura to leave slack on the leash. They came to a spot on the path where two large trees were growing within a few feet of each other, "Through here" Sakura said leading Ino through the trees with Naruto taking up the rear.

A short distance through the brush, they were following a narrow game trail, they came to a clearing. It was a large roughly circular clearing with a clean shallow circular pond in the middle, soft green grass grew all around the pond. It was the perfect spot for a picnic. Sakura watched as Naruto laid down a large blanket and Ino started unpacking basket. Sakura had a plan for today, and the picnic wasn't it. They sat at ate quietly, she could tell both of them knew something was coming, they had no idea how right they were.

After they had cleaned up and packed the leftovers back in the basket, Sakura decided it was time to launch her plan. "Naruto could you make a shadow clone for me?" Sakura asked feigning an innocent tone. Naruto quickly made the hand sign and summoned a shadow clone. Sakura went to the bag of extra stuff and pulled out a smaller bag from inside, she handed it to Ino and whispered her role of the plan into her ear, "if you do a good job I'll have a very special reward for you when we get home" Sakura said to ensure Ino would do her absolute best. Ino blushed and grabbed the cloned Naruto by the arm, skipping off into the woods with glee. Sakura went back to the supply bag, grabbing another small bag that was nearly identical to Ino's. She pushed Naruto up against the tree and bound his arms behind his back around the tree. "M...Mi...Mistress? What are you doing?" Sakura smiled seductively at him "do you trust me Naruto?" she said running a finger down his bare chest "of...OFCOURSE Mistress" Sakura smiled at him again "well if you trust me, I promise you will enjoy this immensely" she said pulling his shorts off for emphasis.

Sakura bound Naruto's ankles to the tree, then she wrapped some rope around his chest, when she had finished with that she pulled out two long rolls of thick cloth. She quickly wound the first roll around his eyes and forehead, blinding him and pinning his head to the tree, the second one she wound around his mouth, she she was finished he could barley make a sound. She could tell that he was slightly unnerved by behind silenced and blinded, be according to the mass between his legs that more resembled a human forearm then a penis, he was also aroused, at that moment she was slightly jealous of the task she had given Ino.

"You know Naruto, I had a talk to Kakashi sensei, he told me all about how shadow clones work, how that when they are dismissed or destroyed you feel experience and learn everything they did" Sakura stopped pacing in front of him to let it sink in "do you know what Ino is doing in the woods with your clone right now?" She said coming close to him and practically whispering in his ear. As if on queue there was a loud moan of pleasure from off in the distance. Sakura had told Ino to tie the clone to a tree nearby, she had given her a ring gag so the clones moans of pleasure could be heard clearly. The way she had gagged Naruto meant he couldn't tell the clone to vanish, he couldn't use his hands to sign him away either in an attempt to experience the pleasure Ino was giving the clone before she wanted him to.

Naruto was now standing at full attention, he was struggling against his bonds, "can you even imagine the freaky sexy obscene stuff I told Ino to do to that clone?" Sakura said teasing him. Naruto was thrashing against his bonds, Sakura was distracted for a moment by the way his throbbing member moved as he thrashed. " I know what ever your thinking she's doing, and so much more, you have no idea how freaky that little slut is, she can do it ALL." Naruto was whimpering into his gag, she could tell by this point he was painfully aroused. Sakura walked up to him and ran a hand down his chest, stopping just short of where Naruto wanted her to "you wanna come don't you Naruto?" He nodded violently.

The moans and grunts increased in volume, the clone was practically screaming in pleasure, it had been nearly an hour, judging by that Ino should have finished nearly everything she told her to do to the cloned Naruto. Sakura cut off Naruto's blindfold, she could see the pleading look in his eyes and felt bad for a second, but what was coming to him was more than worth waiting for. Ino came back a few minutes later, she had cleaned herself up a little bit, but Naruto could tell that some awesome stuff had happened to his clone. "did you set that last thing up like I asked you to?" Sakura asked, Ino nodded and handed her a taunt thread. "good girl, now I want you to go kneel in front of Naruto okay?" Ino quickly did as she was told. Sakura looked right into Naruto eyes, and he looked into hers, there was a moment of utter silence. When Sakura pulled the thread there was a small explosion as the paper bomb on the other end exploded and dismissed the clone.

Sakura watched as Naruto started to twitch and shake as the memories front the clone came flooding in, within seconds he came, blowing his load all over Ino, to her credit she caught a great deal of it in her mouth, but Naruto came again and again, experience a full hour of constant intense pleasure in the span of a few seconds. Sakura watched closely as the pleasure passed, Naruto slumped down, held up only by the ropes on his wrists. Sakura cut him down and pulled him onto the soft grass, she slapped his face a little to get his attention "how was it?" she asked smiling at him. Naruto opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but there were no words, he simply grabbed Sakura and hugged her tightly. Sakura laughed as she forced her way out of the hug "alright you big oaf lets get you to cleaned up so we can go home" Sakura Ino and Naruto took a short swim in the pond to clean themselves off, then headed back to Naruto's house, Sakura hadn't forgotten about the reward she promised Ino, and she intended to follow through, her slave had performed amazingly.


	5. Chapter 5 Temari and Tenten

Ino shuddered against her bonds, her forearms were tied together behind her back and attached to a chest harness, her legs were frog tied then attached to the headboard. Sakura folded her arms on Ino's stomach then rested her head on her arms. "Ready for round two?" Sakura asked smiling at her, "Yes please Mistress" Ino said grinding her hips, Sakura kissed Ino's stomach, then chuckled as her head disappeared between Ino's legs.

She had been more than happy to reward her slave, she had followed her Mistress's commands to the letter, she had done so well that Naruto actually had to stay in the hospital today for observation, Sakura actually found that part hilarious. She had rewarded Ino for most of the morning, around noon they took a shower together before cuddling in bed. "What should we do today slave" Sakura asked as she ran her fingers through Ino's hair, Ino's though about it for awhile as she stroked Sakura's bare stomach. "Maybe we could go to the hot springs?" Ino suggested, Sakura grinned as she thought about it "haven't you had enough of being naked in the water with me today?" Sakura said chuckling. "Never" Ino said staring into her eyes.

They arrived at the hot spring just after noon, the village was still uncomfortably hot but it seems like the worst of it had passed. Sakura slid into the water first, Ino was still undressing inside, when she came out Sakura took a moment to admire her naked form through the mist, she was completely nude except for the collar locked around her neck. "Spin for me" Sakura said just before Ino reached the water, Ino lifted her hands above her head and spun in a circle while gyrating her hips. "Come here beautiful" Sakura said motioning Ino to her. When Ino got close Sakura grabbed her and pulled her close, so that Ino's back was pressed against her chest, she planted soft kisses down Ino's neck causing her to moan softly.

Sakura and Ino enjoyed the hot springs alone for nearly an hour, as hot as it was no one wanted to use them. Sakura noticed a pair of forms starting to materialize out of the mist, she released Ino and sat next to her, not wanting any unnecessary rumors to spread. First she noticed Temari, Temari was from the desert so it made sense that the heat didn't bother her. Behind Temari was Tenten, she noticed that Tenten had a collar around her neck, but she also had a leash attacked to the collar, which Temari had a firm grip on, she tugged it sharply if Tenten lagged to far behind. It was obvious that Temari was a much stricter Mistress that Sakura was.

"Massage me slut" Temari demanded when they reached the water, not yet having noticed Sakura and Ino. Sakura more closely inspected Tenten's collar, it was much more crude than the nice one she had given Ino, and the letters were dull studs that spelled out SLUT it was obviously a title given to humiliate and degrade Tenten at every possible opportunity. Tenten was rubbing Temari's shoulders, when Temari finally noticed Sakura and Ino "oh hey Sakura" Temari said, she quickly noticed Ino's collar and didn't greet her "I see you managed to get yourself a fine slave, but where's her leash?" Temari asked with confusion in her voice. "Well..." Sakura started "if you can make you slave want to follow you I don't really think they need to be kept on a leash all the time, I think that most slaves respond better to rewards and pleasure, then they do punishment and pain."

Temari tilted her head to the side, as if Sakura had just started speaking a foreign language. "What are you talking about, these submissive sluts want to be punished, its what they live for." Temari said, her voice talking on a dominant tone, Ino floated around behind Sakura trying to hide herself from Temari's powerful gaze. Sakura put a reassuring had on Ino's thigh, "you know what I'm kind of intrigued by what you said" Temari said "maybe we could get together sometime, and see which one of our methods really give more control over a slave, are you free later today?" Sakura wanted to show Temari that pain and punishment weren't the only way, she felt bad for Tenten, she could tell that Tenten was constantly worried about doing something wrong and earning her mistresses wrath, while she may have enjoyed a bit of strictness, Temari was obviously taking it to far. "I'm busy today but if you wanna stop by tomorrow that would be okay." Temari nodded "I'll stop by in the morning."

Sakura and Ino left the hot springs soon after that conversation, Sakura was a bit worked up and Ino had been unnerved by Temari's glare. Sakura pulled Ino down on the bed and hugged her close "don't worry Ino, we'll show her" Sakura said stroking Ino's hair "can I trust you to follow all my commands and do your best so we can beat her right?" Ino didn't know it but Sakura and Temari had made a bet, which ever team lost had to be the other teams slave for a month. "Mistress I will do whatever it takes to make you proud" Ino said smiling at her, Sakura really hoped it would be enough. "Alright Slave I need to go to work, I'll be back in a few hours" Sakura said locking Ino into her cage and giving her a reassuring smile.

Sakura had Ino sleep in the bed with her the night before Temari and Tenten, they were both a bit nervous and sought comfort in each others arms, they would beat Temari, Sakura was sure of it.

Temari and Tenten came over early the next morning, Temari had a big black duffel bag slung over one shoulder, and a tight grip on Tenten's leash. Temari saw Ino's cage and laughed "That's your slaves cage?! its HUGE, its more like a house than a cage." Sakura held back a scowl "did you come here to make fun of my furniture, or to test our slaves" Temari forced herself to stop giggling "I think we can make time for both" Temari said pulling Tenten Further into the room.

Temari studied the room for a minute "Yes I think this could work, do you mind if I move some things?" Temari asked still studying the room "no go ahead just try not to make a mess" Temari looked through some things in her bag and nodded "I was up late last night thinking about out contest, I think I have a way we can settle this in one go" Temari pulled two long thick ropes out of her bag, the ropes had big knots in them every six inches or so. "Slut clear the bed off and flip it up against that wall, then move that cabinet over that way" Tenten rushed to fulfill her Mistress's orders, when the furniture was out of the way Temari took out a drill and put two rings in the wall a few feet apart, she took one one the long knotted ropes and tied it through the loop, she ran it outside to the balcony, then tied it to the railing,leaving is a bit slack, maybe a twenty foot stretch. She repeated the process with the other rope, then grabbed Ino's purple gag out of her cage, she grabbed Tenten's red ball gag out of her bag, and took them both out to the balcony and set them at the ends of the rope, Ino on the left Tenten on the right.

"Okay so here is how the contest will go , the rope will be tightened between the legs of the slaves and they will walk to the end of it, grab the gag in their mouths, then walk backwards and return to the end, sound fair?" Sakura took a moment to think about it then nodded "alright tie your slave in a chest harness with her arms behind her back then have her stand over the rope. Sakura removed Ino's cloths down to her purple lacy bra and panties, she quickly applied the required tie then had her stand over the rope. When Sakura looked over she saw Tenten, she was wearing a skimpy red thong and no bra, but more than that her body had very little fat and was covered in finely toned muscle, Sakura started to get a bit worried.

When both of the slaves were standing in place Temari went back to the wall, she pulled Tenten's rope tight first, the rope was so high and tight that Tenten had to stand on her toes as the rope dug into her crotch. When the rope was taunt, Temari took another rope and tied Tenten's thighs together, hobbling her. Sakura hadn't expected that, it was going to be much more challenging than she thought. Temari did the same to Ino, but Ino moaned a little when the rope was drawn tight, "heh see what you get for being easy on your slave?" Temari said mockingly, Sakura looked at Tenten, she was just standing there, determined, her toned muscles flexing in anticipation, Sakura knew that Ino had no chance. "Just do your best okay? I won't be upset if you loose" Sakura whispered to Ino after drawing her in until their foreheads touched "don't worry Mistress I'll give it my all" Ino said smiling in confidence.

"All right" Temari said "Is everyone clear on the rules", Everyone in the room nodded. "Alright, ready...set...GO!" as Temari shouted Tenten took off, she was fast and practiced, Ino did her best though staying right behind Tenten. When Tenten reached the gag on the railing it took her a minute to pick up the big ball in her teeth, Ino had reached the railing by the time Tenten had the ball in her teeth. Ino managed to get the ball in her mouth much faster, but it wasn't going to be enough. Ino heard her Mistress behind her sigh in resignation_ "NO! I can't let Mistress down!" _Ino thought to herself, her pushed herself backwards as hard as she could and started running backwards along the tight rope ignoring the painful pleasure the knots provided and she sped past them, before she realized what she had done she felt herself hit the wall at the end of the rope, she was delirious from the pain or being rubbed raw by the rope but also from the pleasure, but that was quickly being replaced by more pain.

Sakura jumped at Ino quickly untying all of the ropes and dragging her away from the rope walk. Sakura lovingly stroked Ino's hair as she tried to comfort her, she saw that Ino's legs were trembling violently and there was a small trickle of blood running down her leg from where the rope had dug in. "oh you foolish foolish girl why did you do something like that, are you alright?" Ino looked up at her with a sort of distant glazed look in her eyes, "did I make you proud Mistress?" Ino asked unconcerned about herself, Sakura hugged Ino's head against her chest "yes you made me so so proud that I could burst, please let me heal you." Sakura quickly went to work healing Ino, unconcerned about anything else.

When Ino had been completely healed Sakura turned to Temari, her eyes were averted "I have never seen anything like that, I train my slave day and night to win contests like this, but yours won just because she loved you, I guess we're yours, Mistress.." Temari said with a shamed look on her face "Yes" Sakura said "you are mine, they only question is should I treat you like you treated your slave, or should I treat you like Ino" Sakura could tell that Temari was scared "I guess that is up to you Mistress." "Yes your right it is up to me, but I don't like being mean, so ill make you a deal. If you promise to be nicer to your slave in the future, and stop calling her Slut, I will treat you like I treat Ino and you may even have fun for the next month." Temari looked up with a hopeful spark in her eye "yes Mistress I promise I will treat my slave like you treat yours, I've seen the error of my way."

Sakura nodded happily "Tenten could you please put the room back together for me?" Tenten nodded, as she did that Sakura started binding Temari. When she was finished Temari was tied to the rope walk like the other slaves had been, but her thighs weren't tied and she had a black harness ball gag strapped into her mouth. "alright Slave, I want you to walk to the end of this rope and back five times, if you fail I will be displeased and you will be punished, after that maybe we can do something fun." Temari nodded with a defeated look in her eyes and started walking quickly to the end. Sakura grabbed her shoulder, " Much much slower...I want you to feel every bump." Temari let out a whimpering moan and started walking slowly to the end of the rope, it would take her an hours at this rate.

Naruto came home a bit later, Temari was still walking the rope but Tenten had finished cleaning up the room and was now standing waiting for orders "oh hey Naruto" Sakura said giving him a hug "Hi Mistress, What's all this" Sakura took a look around, "oh well Temari lost a bet to us, so her and her slave Tenten belong to us for a month, isn't that great" Naruto nodded as he took off his hot long sleeved shit leaving him in only a black T-shirt and his pants. "Hey Naruto before you get to comfortable, could go into town and run an errand for me? I need something picked up at this address, you may need to use clones to carry it, but you'll get a reward when you get back." Naruto grabbed the paper from Sakura's hand and ninja jumped off the balcony so he could get there faster. Sakura smiled at his enthusiasm.

Naruto returned a short time later, him and three clones carried a large cage through the door, it was nearly identical to Ino's except instead of a round dog style beg there was a futon style mattress that covered the whole floor, and instead of food and water bowls it came with a large hamster style water bottle and a small box that dispensed protein bars in case the occupant got hungry at night. "Where do you want this Mistress its heavy" Sakura pointed to the wall by balcony door "over by the other one, keep them a few feet apart though." Naruto gently set the large steel cage down on the floor. "what do you think of your new house pet's?" Sakura asked as Tenten inspected it "this is very generous of you Mistress, my old cage could have fit inside of this one four times easily" Tenten said in awe, "also it didn't have a mattress" she said reverently stroking the soft padding.

Temari had just finished her third pass on the rope, Sakura could see that the whole length was wet with her fluids, having long ago soaked through her panties. Sakura smiled to herself as she heard Temari moaning as she passed over another knot in the rope. Sakura sat down on the bed so she could watch Temari "Mistress you said something about a reward?" Naruto said with a hopeful note in his voice "I did indeed, but come relax with me while we wait for Temari to finish" Sakura wiggled her toes and motioned to Ino and Tenten, they both knew what to do, taking their respective spots at her feet and happily sucking her toes.


End file.
